


Above One's Bend

by FamiliarFeels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Roman was known as an honest man up until Sami came into his saloon to ask for a favor. Now he's finding himself falling for a wanted man of the law as trouble starts to follow them everywhere.





	1. The Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> A western au that has been burning in my brain for months now. I finally had the guts to write it. I plan to make this at least five chapters long (maybe a bit more than that, depending on how I pace). Enjoy.

Roman should have known he was in for trouble the moment he saw the wanted poster being nailed up in his saloon. 

 

Wanted posters weren’t anything new with the shady kinds of characters around town, but it was a rarity for them to put up multiple ones of the same guy. The reward was a hefty amount of money which could’ve met three things: that the guy was either a thief, a killer, or both. Roman didn’t bother himself with reading the name or observing the drawing. Criminally-wanted cowboys were a responsibility for the sheriff or any of the brave souls who wanted to capture them for the reward money. Roman was only concerned with running his establishment for any weary travelers arriving on the outskirts of town. 

 

However, most things do not go as they planned. 

 

Roman should’ve known something was wrong the moment that Sami came running into his saloon with a worried look on his face while everyone else was having the time of their lives. Sami worked as a produce farmer a few miles from the town, so to see him come to the outskirts of town was unconventional to say the least. He was out of breath when he reached the wooden counter, beads of sweat running down his forehead as he used his hat to cool himself down. Sami tried his best to speak, but the lack of air eluded him. 

 

“Sami, I take it you want some water?” Roman asked. 

 

The other man merely nodded as he watched Roman fetch him a glass, trying to carefully word what he wanted to ask of Roman. It wasn’t easy what he was about to ask and could of had the potential to land them all in the sheriff’s cell. But it’s not like Sami trusted anyone else in the small town they lived in.

 

Chugging down the water, he was finally able to calm down somewhat. Roman was not convinced, though. 

 

“Everything alright? You don’t usually leave your farm during the day.”

 

“I...rode my horse halfway but-” Sami pants. “The old man can’t run like he used to...so I ran all the way here instead.”

 

“What could be so serious that you had to run the rest of the way here? I know you’re not much of a drinkin’ man, so you’re not here for that.”

 

Sami’s eyes go from side to side, then checks behind him. It was as if he was making sure nobody would be watching him or listening to what he was about to say. He gestures for Roman to come closer before he leans in close to his ear. 

 

“I know you’re an honest man, Roman. That’s why I came to you,” he whispers. “I know you’re not the type to go lookin’ for trouble. And I don’t want to bring any to you either, but I have no one else to turn to. I need your help.”

 

“Help from what?”

 

Sami points at the wanted poster. “I’ve been harboring a wanted man at my farm for a few days now but the sheriff is getting suspicious on me. I think the sheriff knows and that’s why I need to get my friend away. Look, I know this sounds bad but I needed to keep him safe, I can’t let him get locked up! I owe him.”

 

Roman widens his eyes at Sami’s confession and is thankful that none of the other customers are listening in. But it doesn’t excuse Sami on what he had done or why he was here. 

 

“Sami, do you realize that the sheriff will have you hanged just for hiding a wanted criminal? What were you thinking?”

 

“I told you, I owed him! But that's why I needed to come to you. I can’t keep him on the farm anymore because the sheriff is going to catch on. I was hoping I could ask you to hide him away somewhere, just long enough until the rest of his crew will come to town to fetch him. Then he’ll be on his way.”

 

“You’re asking me to hide a crook!”

 

“I swear, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you do this. I’ll give you free produce every day of your damn life if you want me to, I just need to help a friend. I wouldn’t trust him with anyone but you.”

 

With a frown, Roman leans up to gaze around the saloon for any characters that looked like the man on the poster, to no such luck. He had known Sami for a long time and he never took him for the kind of man who made friends with troubled cowboys. Roman wondered what a friendly town farmer owed to an outlaw for this big of a favor. But what Sami was asking of him was maddening and way too much. He wasn’t going to be jailed or even hanged for somebody he didn’t know. 

 

“And where’s this cowboy of yours now?”

 

Sami’s face pales which was impressive due to the heat and him still sweating. A few beats of silence between them before he sighs, “He’s already hiding inside here.”

 

“He’s _ what _ ?”

 

“I told him to sneak in out back. He’s probably hiding in one of your storage rooms now.”

 

“Like hell he will!”

 

Roman was about to rush in the back to see for himself until he hears the sounds of hooves and horses neighing outside the front doors of the saloon. By the noise of commotion, Roman had a feeling just who it was. The sheriff. 

 

He busts through the entrance and his large presence is known fast, the whole establishment becoming silent in the blink of an eye. Music stops playing and the men stop drinking as the sheriff scans over each of their faces carefully and one by one. Tipping his hat to them, he makes his way to the front counter, golden badge shining a bright reflection. Roman can see Sami begin to grow increasingly worried. Nevertheless, they both try their best to keep calm, pretending not to know that there was in fact a wanted outlaw hiding in the back. 

 

“Evening, Reigns. Zayn.”

 

“Sheriff Goldberg,” Roman greets. “What do we owe the pleasure?”

 

He grins. “Gentlemen, as you might have noticed, there’s an outlaw among the willows. In this very town, no less.”

 

“Yes, Sheriff. The wanted posters have doubled in my saloon, I’ve seen.”

 

“No trouble by it, Reigns. ‘Agile Ambrose’ they call him. That thief has been sneaking past me too long! Robbed a bank the next town over, y’know? Those poor businessmen lost nearly all their savings.”

 

“Tragic,” Roman says with little sympathy. “Would you like a drink, Sheriff?”

 

“I’ll pass on the ale today. I’ve been going around asking folks if they’ve seen any sight of that thieving bastard. You wouldn’t happen to see him around would you, Reigns?”

 

Sheriff Goldberg points at the wanted poster on the wall. Roman gives a quick glance to Sami and the other man’s eyes are practically begging him to not tell the sheriff. Roman didn’t want to cover up for a wanted man, but he wasn’t going to let Sami be arrested or killed for doing so either. Sheriff Goldberg still waited for an answer.

 

“Sorry, Sheriff. Haven’t seen anybody of that face.”

 

There’s a pause before the sheriff smiles. “That’s why I like you, Reigns. You’ve always been the most honest man on this side of the river. Now, Zayn…”

 

His hand clamps on Sami’s shoulder and it almost makes the farmer gulp. “Yes, Sheriff?”

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find that thieving rat, would you?” 

 

He makes sure to lean in close to Sami’s face, forcing him to look Goldberg straight in the eyes. It was a tactic that he used many times on different men as a form of intimidation.

 

“No, sir. I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

 

The sheriff frowns at Sami, but lets him go regardless. “No? Well, ain’t that a shame. I suppose I need to look for help elsewhere.” He flips a coin on the counter before tipping his hat to them. “Good day, gentlemen. Come to my office if you see anything.”

 

Roman and the rest of the customers watch Sheriff Goldberg carefully walk his way out. Once the sound of horse hooves fade away, Sami lets out a loud exhale of relief. He’s about to thank Roman for saving his skin, but Roman is already making his way to the back and Sami panics. He jumps over the counter to run after him, but Roman pushes him back as he checks one of the storage doors. Just as Roman was told, the wanted man was there, drinking one of his whiskey bottles in one hand and a pistol pointed at him in the other. 

 

Definitely fit the description and drawing of his wanted poster. The messy hair, blue eyes, everything. Roman had half a mind to kick him out of the building and into the crowd of customers so they could grab a hefty reward. Sami jumps in the middle of them.

 

“Dean! It’s okay, put it down! This is the man I told you about,” Sami says to the other man.

 

There’s a slight hesitation, but the gun is lowered and Dean shrugs it off to take a drink. The gesture makes Roman snatch it out of his hands.

 

“You’re paying for this drink!”

 

Dean ignores him to look at Sami. “You sure this is a good idea? Did he say yes?”

 

“I haven’t really...been given an answer. I was nearly ditched when the sheriff came in just now. He’s looking for you.” He turns around. “Thanks for not ratting me out, Roman.”

 

Roman shares a gaze with Dean and brown and blue meet before Roman sighs heavily. 

 

“Let’s get one thing straight, ‘Agile Ambrose.’ I’m going to help you, but it’s only because Sami is a friend of mine and I won’t let him be arrested because of you.”

 

“The name is Dean, partner.”

 

“I don’t give a damn what your name is. I only want you to know why I’m doing this.”

 

Sami smiled wide. “Oh, thank you, Roman! I’m going to do everything I can to show you my appreciation!” The smile never leaving his face, he gives Dean a hug. “I have to get back to the farm before the sheriff gets suspicious again. Stay with Roman and play nice until your group comes to town. I’ll show up every other sunrise to see you.”

 

“Make sure Goldberg doesn’t toss you in a cell.”

 

A nod is shared and Sami runs out, leaving Roman and Dean by themselves to get properly acquainted. There’s not much that is said for a while. Dean stretches out his body, eyes staring up and down his new caretaker. 

 

“Surprised you didn’t take the chance to collect that reward money. Most of ‘em would.”

 

“There’s a good reason not to.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“If I collected that reward, that just makes me a target for people who want that money just as bad.”

 

“Trust me. You already have a target on your back for what your doing.”

 

“Then I hope your gang of misfit outlaws come to fetch you soon. That is, if they’re real.”

 

“Oh, they’re real. But they’re all the way on the other side of the valley. It’ll be days, maybe weeks before they arrive. So you’re stuck with me for some time, darlin’.”

 

“You better hope I don’t get locked up for helping you or Sheriff Goldberg will be the least of your troubles,  _ partner _ .”

 

Dean smirks. “Oh, I like you already.”

 

“Hmph. Stay back here until sunset then I’ll take you to where you’ll be sleeping. But don’t drink anymore of my ale, you hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear.”

 

Roman’s days of being an honest man were over now that Dean was a part of it. 

 

* * *

 

“You better have a good reason for coming here, Sheriff. I don’t go bounty hunting for a small target...or a small price.”

 

“I have all the loot you want for a target as big as Ambrose. My men and I have a gut feeling that he’s hiding out at Sami Zayn’s farm. That feller has been acting too funny lately.”

 

The two men have a stare down from their respected spots, the bounty hunter lighting up a cigarette as he considered the offer.

 

“Ambrose? That thieving cockroach that’s been on the loose for months? You must be desperate at this point, old man…”

 

“My offer is already on the table, Joe. You going to take the bounty or what? There’s plenty of other men out there who will take the job.”

 

Joe lets out a sarcastic chuckle. “None as good as me, Sheriff. I’ll do the job.”

 

Finally getting a confirmation, the sheriff tosses the bag of money towards him. With final words exchanged, the bounty hunter promises to be on the chase the first thing in the morning, starting with Sami Zayn.

 

“Won’t be long before that rat is in my trap.”


	2. Bounty Hunter Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten much sleep in the past 24 hours but I tried my best on this one.

Once it’s sunset, Roman makes sure neither of them are seen together as they step out the back exit. There’s a locked stall where Roman keeps his trusted horse, Clover, and luckily no traveler has dared to come and steal him. However, Roman takes a look around and cannot find another horse present. Ambrose must’ve ran the rest of the way just as Sami, which only made the situation worse for both of them. He wasn’t sure if Clover could handle two riders, but it wasn’t going to hurt to try.

 

“I ain’t got no choice, hop on.”

 

Dean doesn’t say anything back for the moment except put out the cigarette he was currently smoking. It’s a bit cramped on the horse and Dean feels a bit awkward having to hold on tight to a person he had just met. Roman ignores it, more concerned with being spotted and risking arrest. With it being sunset, most of the town folk we’re back in their homes and closing up shop which took the ease off just a bit. Sami Zayn or Ambrose definitely had to explain the whole story to Roman of how they knew each other, eventually.

 

Guiding Clover at a steady pace, Roman turns his head to get a good look back at Dean. “So where’s your stallion? I heard word of you robbing the bank in the next town over. Don’t outlaws need a fast getaway?” 

 

Even with the loud clops of Clover’s hooves, he can still hear Dean groan. “My critter got hurt tryin’ to get us away. Had to drop him off at some old man’s ranch.”

 

“And Sami? What’s the story there?”

 

“He owed me a favor and now I’m on a horse with a stranger. The end.”

 

It makes Roman roll his eyes. “I’ll get that full story eventually.”

 

They don’t speak to one another before Roman eases Clover to stop in front of a large mansion-like home. Even with the sun going down, Dean can tell it was painted with light colors and probably was a few generations old. He can hear people laughing indoors and some others flirting with each other on the darkened front porch. From the open windows comes an aroma of food which makes his stomach growl. That’s when he sees the sign in the front.

 

“A bed and breakfast?”

 

Roman mounts himself off the horse, walking to the back of the house where Dean saw an open horse stable. Men were locking up their stallions for the night.

 

“Make your way inside, I need to put away Clover.”

 

“But I-”

 

“You’ll be fine. Natalya Neidhart is the head of the household, short blonde woman wearing a pink dress. Just introduce yourself and she’ll show you a room. Tell her I’ll be in soon.”

 

“You live here?”

 

Roman just snaps his fingers and points to the house as he leaves Dean to his own devices. Taking in a deep breath, Dean walks slowly up the porch, ignoring the glances of the flirting couple staring at him. He whistles when he gets a good look of the inside as it presents itself much nicer than outdoors. There’s beautiful decor all over the halls from full length mirrors to mahogany drawers. There was red and gold painted on the walls with a wooden floor that had no evidence of a splinter on it. It was the fanciest looking bed and breakfast Dean had ever been inside of.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes.

 

“Hey! No foul language under my roof!”

 

He follows the voice to a woman exiting the dining room. With the blonde hair and pink dress, Dean confirms to himself that this was the woman in charge.

 

“Sorry, darlin’, just airin’ out the lungs.”

 

Natalya nods as she crosses her arms, taking in the state of his appearance. “Your face seems familiar, have we met before? I swear I’ve seen you before.”

 

“He’s...a friend of mine, Nattie.” Dean hears Roman’s voice behind him. “Just needs a place to sleep for a bit until he’s on his way.”

 

Natalya smiles and lets go of any sense of familiarity she sensed from Dean’s face. “Oh, I see. Well, it’ll cost you some, dear. Although...I don’t have any vacancies right now. You’ll have to share the room with Roman, um…?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“I hope that’s alright with you, Dean.”

 

“No trouble at all and I can pay upfront.”

 

“Good to hear. I need to finish lighting up the home, I’ll collect the money later. You boys head on into the dining room. We just finished making dinner.”

 

Dean follows Roman into the dining room where there are multiple people sitting down engaged in conversation. There’s different arrays of food set up and both men didn’t realize exactly how hungry they were. It’s Dean who feels the most out of place, fearing that anyone at the table was going to catch on to who he was. It was one of the reasons why he never stayed in the same place too long. Roman can sense how uncomfortable he is.

 

“They’re travelling families,” Roman whispers. “These people don’t stay long enough to know who’s who. If Nattie didn’t recognize you, they won’t either.”

 

Those reassuring words calm Dean down enough to put it behind him and enjoy dinner.

 

Once he pays Natalya and sets himself up on the floor of Roman’s bedroom, however, things fall silent between them once more. Neither knows what to say as the situation they had caught themselves in was not considered normal. There were so many questions Roman had wanted to ask the man. About why he did the things he did, how he knew Sami and why he owed him a favor. But in the dim-lighted room, all they could do was stare out the open window where they could hear crickets chirping and see the moon shine brightly.

 

Dean is the first to break the silence. “You never answered my question.”

 

“About what?”

 

“If you lived here.”

 

He turns his head towards the other side of the room where he can see the moonlight hitting Dean’s features. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit costly? Why not live in your own house?”

 

“Staying here for so long, Nattie doesn’t charge me anymore. I pay her home with free booze now. Besides...gets lonely when you’re living on your own.”

 

“You don’t get lonely here?”

 

“Not at all. There’s always a new person to talk to and the food isn’t too bad either.”

 

“Hm. Sounds like heaven compared to sleeping under a tree.”

 

“Maybe you wouldn’t have to deal with that if you didn’t rob countless banks.”

 

“Sometimes folks like me don’t have a choice, partner. I only steal from people who deserved it,” Dean frowns. 

 

“Such as?”

 

“Those damn business people who rip off guys like Sami. Probably you too. Men like Goldberg I have a problem with to. The only ones I trust are Sami and my crew.”

 

“There’s no luck in you telling me the full tale on how Sami knows you, is there?”

 

Roman notices Dean softening his expression. “Perhaps when we’re more acquainted, Roman. You don’t have my trust yet, despite what Sami has told me about you.”

 

“That’s fair to us both, then. Could you at least tell me why you’re separated from your crew?”

 

“...They went to go fetch more supplies out east. I went to go have some fun on my own.”

 

“There must’ve not been a lot in that bank if you carry all the loot in that tiny sack.”

 

“I left the other end at Sami’s.”

 

“Oh.” Roman isn’t sure if Dean can see, but he gives him a small smile. “Good talk, but I’m hitting the hay. Don’t rob me in my sleep.”

 

Roman can hear Dean chuckling when he blows out the bedside candle and Roman can’t help but laugh back.

 

* * *

 

When the sun is rising, Joe makes his move to ride his horse straight to Sami’s farm. Joe has never shied away from a bounty and this particular one that Sheriff Goldberg had assigned him made him excited. He longed for something of importance to happen in the small town. Arriving at the farm, he can already spot Sami tending to his crops. 

 

Sami’s stomach drops when he spots Joe on his property. He had only met Joe once, but the bounty hunter always made sure to leave an impression on whoever he came across. He was the type of man who wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone. Stories about him traveled all across the valley and even those who did not meet him personally, feared him. And Sami knew exactly why he was here. Even so, he tried his best to remain calm.

 

“Howdy there, Sami!” Joe calls.

 

“Bounty Hunter Joe. Morning. Can I help you with something?”

 

“That you can, my good man.” Getting off his horse, he walks up to come face to face with Sami. “Mind if we go inside? Unless you have company.”

 

“No, not at all. Make your way inside.”

 

Sami’s heart races fast when Joe steps inside his house. The bounty hunter looks carefully around the room, searching for anything out of the ordinary. There was nobody in the house for Sami to hide as Dean was now with Roman, but it didn’t ease his nerves to know that the sheriff was sending a bounty hunter after his friend. Joe lights one of his cigarettes and blows the smoke in Sami’s face, causing him to cough.

 

“Um, what was the reason you were here again? Not here to get free produce out of me, are you?”

 

A humorless chuckle and Joe shakes his head. “No, but I’m here on a job. Sheriff told you about the wanted outlaw known as ‘Agile Ambrose’ these days?”

 

“Yes, I’ve heard about him.”

 

“Where was the last place you visited yesterday?”

 

“Roman’s saloon. Why?”

 

Joe nods to himself. He knew Roman Reigns, never trusted the guy. He knew that the tavern owner and Sami were good friends too. It would’ve played safe to check him as well.

 

“Well, you know me, Sami. I like to be observant. Need to make sure no bad egg is hiding out in people’s homes. You understand if I have to look around, right?”

 

Sami shrugs. “Look away.” He makes sure to stand in front of the loose board in his wall.

 

Walking around, nothing seems suspicious to Joe and he starts to believe that Goldberg was overreacting to Sami’s recent behavior. Until he sees one of the guest rooms. There was evidence of someone staying the night, freshly cleaned bed sheets and crumbs over the desk and floor giving it away. Joe takes a smoke and hums as he walks into the kitchen, taking a glance at Sami who is waiting patiently for him to wrap it up. One look into the sink and he raises an eyebrow.

 

“That’s quite a lot of dishes for one man.”

 

Sami looks away to stare at the ground. “I’ve made more servings for myself.”

 

“The guest room has been used to, hasn’t it?” That’s when Sami meets his eyes and Joe can tell he was hiding something. He reaches into his pocket to show the wanted poster of Dean. “Sami, are you sure you don’t know this man?”

 

Sami pretends to think about it. “No, sorry. And my guest room was not used, you are mistaken.”

 

Joe can faintly see the loose wooden board on the wall behind Sami and smirks. “What’re you hiding there?” Not waiting for an answer, he pushes Sami aside and pries the board away to find a sack filled with currency. “Son of a bitch. So he  _ was _ here.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“Where is he now? Where’s that sneaky little rat, Sami?”

 

Although he had no idea what to do now that he was cornered, Sami wasn’t going to back down. “Nobody was here. That money is just my savings. With the ongoing robberies, I don’t keep them in banks.”

 

“You mean like in that secret stash in your room? Don’t lie to me, Sami. I know Ambrose was here.”

 

Sami balls up his fist. “You’re not the sheriff, I don’t need to tell you squat!”

 

“You can get into mighty trouble for helping that man. Get locked up for a long time, maybe even lose your farm.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“You know that I would. Unless you tell me where he is, then I can tell Sheriff Goldberg to let you off the hook. After all, I fetched half of the stolen loot and he’s no longer here for you to hide. Why should you get in trouble for that worm? Is he really worth losing your home and your life over?”

 

“You’re blackmailing me.”

 

“I’m just here for the job, Sami. Tell me and you won’t be held accountable. I’m a man of my word.” 

 

There’s tears on the verge of Sami’s eyes. “Even if I knew where he was staying, I’m not telling you.”

 

“Staying, huh? So he’s still in town somewhere…”

 

“That’s not what I-”

 

“Thank you for your time, Sami.”

 

Sami shouts for Joe to wait up, but the bounty hunter ignores his pleas. He had to hurry before Ambrose was out of his grasp. He looks back to see Sami’s horrified expression and decides to head down to the saloon to where Sami was last. Roman had to have some clue to where Ambrose was and if Roman wasn’t there, well. It wouldn’t be too hard to find out where he lived.

 

* * *

 

Roman awakens to the sound of his door opening and something being placed on his bedside table. He slowly opens up his eyes to see Dean staring back down at him with a lopsided smile. When he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, Roman notices that Dean had placed a tray of today’s breakfast for him.

 

“You’re a deep sleeper,” Dean says. “You didn’t even wake up when the rooster crowed. But Natalya said you like to sleep in, so I brought up the breakfast for you.”

 

Roman grins when he sees the array of pancakes and eggs on his tray. “Thanks a bunch.”

 

“Met some new people while I was at it. I met this fella named Kofi. He’s here with two other friends just stopping by for a meal. After that, they’re taking their wagon out west.”

 

“Sounds like you had a good morning.”

 

“Mm-hm. Got washed up and everything. I gotta give you some credit, you sure know how to live, Roman.”

 

Dean hears a horse neigh and looks outside the window, only to get goosebumps on the back of his neck. He knows the identity of the man outside, the man whose reputation precedes him. Bounty Hunter Joe being here meant only one thing: Goldberg must’ve hired him. And now he was here to hunt down and arrest him.

 

“Shit!”

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Roman can see the unease in Dean’s eyes. “Roman, I need to hide! Bounty Hunter Joe is here. If he finds me, I’m a dead man!”

 

Roman didn’t have to be told twice. Everyone in the town knew about Joe and what he did for a living. Roman had seen first hand in his saloon on what Joe looked like when he apprehended a crook. And if he was here looking for Dean, Roman didn’t want to know if anything bad had happened to Sami. If there was the slightest chance that his friend was arrested…

 

“Hide under the bed, I’ll fetch you when the coast is clear.”

 

Dean nods and does what he says when they both hear the front doors downstairs slam open. Roman rushes down to see Natalya and three other men frozen in place in the dining hall, staring at Joe. When Roman meets eyes with Joe, the two pass each other hard glares.

 

“Evening, folks. I don’t mean to intrude so impolitely, but I am here on strict business from the sheriff. Any of you know what that is?” No one answers, so Joe takes the moment to pull out the wanted poster. “I’m looking for this man. Seen him?”

 

Roman could feel the tension in the room rise and see Natalya’s worried eyes go from him and back to Joe. The three men, one of whom must’ve been Kofi, stared back at one another with uncertainty.

 

“I’m sorry,” Natalya speaks up. “We haven’t seen anyone of that description.”

 

Roman makes a quiet sigh of relief, but Joe is not convinced.

 

“You don’t, huh? You wouldn’t mind if I searched upstairs do you, ma’am?” 

 

“Well, I don’t-”

 

“Great. Roman Reigns, would you mind following me? I’d like to ask you some questions privately.”

 

Roman follows him up, the air becoming almost harder to breathe. Doesn’t help when Joe asks which room was Roman’s, the other man having no choice but to comply. Joe takes a good look around the room, his eyes lingering on the pillow and blanket he spots on the floor.

 

“You’re pals with Sami Zayn, yeah?”

 

“That’s right. What of it?”

 

“I found some interesting findings at Sami’s this morning. A big bag of loot hidden inside his home wall. Funny, huh?”

 

“I wouldn’t call that funny.”

 

“To me it is. Because why would a farmer hide away a crook? And you know what I found out? That you were the last one Sami saw yesterday. So let’s try again....where’s Ambrose?”   
  


Roman frowns. “Back up, Joe. Sami wouldn’t hide a crook and I don’t know why you’d suspect that he was here.”

 

Joe gives him an unsettling smile. “Y’know the only bad thing about you being an honest man your whole life is? When it comes down to it, you’re a horrible liar.”

 

“I ain’t lying.”

 

“I don’t believe you. But I have ways of finding him.”

 

Roman is suddenly hit with a hard punch as he falls back to the ground. Tasting blood in his mouth and eyes now flaring with anger, his gaze lands on Dean who is still hiding under the bed. Dean shakes his head at Roman as if begging him not to fight this battle. Roman ignores it though when he pushes Joe into the wall, punching back. There’s a struggle for a while until Roman feels hands wrapping around his throat. He’s being strangled and feels the air leaving his lungs as he tries to gasp and pry himself free. 

 

“Alright, that’s enough! Turn him loose!” Dean shouts.

 

Joe lets go of his grip and Roman is left on the floor coughing. Dean is out from his hiding spot, arms held up in surrender. Roman doesn’t know what to think, his throat now bruised from the assault. 

 

Joe’s lips curl into a smile. “Now, was that so hard?”

 

“Just...leave him alone and I’ll go with you. Deal?”

 

Joe lowers a hand down to his gun holster. “You sure were an easy mouse to catch. Don’t know why it took Sheriff Goldberg so long to get you. Oh, well. Just keep your position like that and walk out slowly. Sheriff wants you alive.”

 

Dean scoffs and looks back down at Roman with saddened eyes. He didn’t mean for Roman to get caught up in trouble like this. The only reason Roman had helped him out at all was because of Sami and now it sounded like Sami was in hot water. He hoped Roman wouldn’t be locked up for helping him. But much like Joe, Dean wasn’t the type to give up a fight. And this wasn’t a fight he planned on losing.

 

But Dean waits until they’re outside first. He wouldn’t dare ruin such a nice home.

 

Once he composes himself, Roman follows them outside to spot the two men walking a short distance away. Although he had known Dean for only less than a day, it didn’t feel right to just let him go. Especially when the man had practically saved his life. On the porch he sees Natalya carrying a conflicted expression on her face, unsure if she should be mad at Roman for bringing an outlaw into her home. 

 

Roman breathes out an apology to her as he runs to the horse stalls to get Clover, quickly placing on the saddle and galloping his horse out in a hurry. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, risking his life for someone he barely knew. He’d make an excuse to himself later that, much like Sami’s situation, he owed a favor to Dean. Riding towards them, Roman hears the sound of a pistol go off and sees Joe fall to the ground, clutching his leg with Dean running as fast as he can away from him. Roman takes it as a signal to go faster and soon his horse is caught up with Dean, the other man looking shocked to see him when the horse stops abruptly. 

 

“What’re you waiting for? Get on!”

 

Dean doesn’t argue against his help as he jumps on the horse and they run off to places they’re unsure of. Dean can hear Joe screaming at them and doesn’t turn his head away until everything is just a tiny dot in the distance. Roman stops the horse and the realization of what they both just did starts to settle in uncomfortably. Dean had shot at a bounty hunter, Roman had helped him escape.

 

Roman rubs a hand down his face. “Damn…” He feels Dean get off the horse and turns his head to see him looking down to where they had just run from.

 

“T-...Thanks for getting me out of there.” It’s quiet, almost if he sounded sorry about something.

 

“Well, um...I suppose I owed you a favor.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Not letting me choke to death.”

 

Dean gives him a small smile. “Some good that did, though.”

 

“What’d you do to him?”

 

“Shot him in the leg. He’ll live.” There’s a pause. “You can still go back, Roman. I didn’t mean to cause such a stir. I’ll find a new place to hide until my crew shows up.”

 

“You got a bounty hunter on your tail, I don’t think it’s possible to hide anymore. And I doubt he’ll forget about me helping you.”

 

There’s a sad glint in Dean’s eyes. “You think Sami is…”

 

“I honestly don’t know. But...consider this my way of owing you and Sami. Get back on the horse and we’ll find a safe place for you.”

 

“Wait...you’re sticking around?”

 

“Like I said, I owe you a favor.”

 

Dean isn’t sure if he believes the favor excuse as Roman had already repaid him with a getaway ride. There was something deep about the other man that intrigued him, though. And while they barely knew each other, Dean knew there would have to come to a point where he would have to trust him. Perhaps this was a way of him gaining that trust.

 

“Okay. You and me then...partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ dragon-familiar for updates.


End file.
